1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to ketocarboxylated polymers and to their preparation.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known to react hydroxylated polymers with acids or anhydrides to prepare compositions for a variety of uses. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,472, monocarboxylic acids or anhydrides were reacted with hydroxy-oxetanes to produce compositions useful as lubricants. In Japanese patents 85/50,804 and 56/155,203, carboxylic acid anhydrides were reacted with hydroxylated polymers to give products having water absorbing properties. In French patent 2.522,670, polycarboxylic acid anhydrides were reacted with hydroxylated olefin polymers to produce compositions useful for moldings.
It is desirable to find new polymers having useful properties, such as better thermal stability, increased water absorption and/or decreased water-solubility of normally water-soluble polymers for use in adhesives, coatings, membrane applications and the like.